


Eine Lüge und deren Folgen

by Micky_Mouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Monsters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_Mouse/pseuds/Micky_Mouse
Summary: Ein Ausschnitt aus Sherlock's und Mycroft's Kindertagen. Die beiden haben einen jüngeren Bruder der sich vor etwas fürchtet.





	Eine Lüge und deren Folgen

_Hey allerseits,_

_Nachdem ich vor kurzem einen Sherlock Marathon veranstaltet habe, kam ich auf die Idee, dass alles doch viel lustiger wäre, wenn Sherlock und Mycroft noch einen jüngeren Bruder hätten. Also habe ich einfach mal aufgeschrieben was da so in meinen Kopf rumgeschwirrt ist. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen :D_

_LG Micky_

**Charaktere**

William Sherlock Scott Holmes (Sherli), Mycroft Holmes (Mikey), Christopher Jon Holmes (Chris)

_Später_ : John Hamish Watson, Rosamund Mary Watson (Rosie)

 

 

 

**Eine Lüge und deren Folgen**

 

„Chris! Sherlock!“, hallte Mycrofts Stimme wütend durch die Gänge des Hauses, kurz bevor er in die Küche stürmte, in der seine beiden jüngeren Brüder am Tisch saßen. „Wer von euch beiden hat meinen Aufsatz ruiniert?!?“  Er knallte acht beschriebene Blätter auf den Tisch. Die Schrift war jedoch verschmiert und kaum noch lesbar. Außerdem wellten sich die Blätter und wiesen eine bräunliche Verfärbung auf. Mycrofts Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Jüngeren hin und her und blieb schließlich an Chris hängen.

Während Sherlock ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte und sich dann weiter mit seinem Buch beschäftigte, sah Chris auffallend schuldbewusst aus. Er schien seine Finger ja sehr interessant zu finden, dazu kam, dass er ein dunkelrotes T-Shirt trug, war das heute Morgen nicht noch blau? Und da waren vereinzelt diese kleinen braunen Spritzer auf einer Seite der hellen Hose.

Mycroft zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Willst du mir etwas erzählen?“, fragte er ruhig an seinen jüngsten Bruder gewandt. Dieser sah erschrocken von seinen Fingern auf und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Sherlock seufzte genervt, nahm sein Buch und verließ die Küche. Dabei murmelte er etwas, das verdächtig nach, „Nirgendwo hat man hier seine Ruhe“, klang.

Mycrofts Blick war weiterhin auf Chris gerichtet. „Wenn du mir nichts zu erzählen hast, wie kommt dann die Cola auf meinen Aufsatz? Das Glas wird wohl kaum von alleine umgekippt sein.“ Der Kleine zuckte jedoch bloß unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht war es der Wind?“, schlug er vor. Damit war die Geduld des jungen Mycroft wohl überstrapaziert, denn er schlug seine Faust auf den Tisch und zählte ungehalten auf: „Erstens wissen wir beide, dass der Wind hier nicht in der Lage ist ein volles Cola Glas umzuwerfen, zweitens war das Fenster geschlossen, wo bitte soll der Wind also deiner Meinung nach hergekommen sein? Und drittens, woher kommen die Spritzer auf deiner Hose?“ Als er keine Antwort bekam verdrehte Mycroft genervt die Augen.

Doch er schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn er zog sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder an den Tisch. „Weißt du“, begann er vollkommen ruhig, „was mit kleinen Kindern passiert die böse Sachen machen und dann auch noch lügen?“ Chris sah ihn neugierig an und schüttelte den Kopf. Mycroft stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und legte das Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände, bevor er zu erzählen begann: „Es gibt Kreaturen die verstecken sich unter den Betten von solchen Kindern und nachts wenn alle schlafen, kommen diese Monster heraus und fressen sie.“ Chris sah seinen älteren Bruder schockiert an, bevor sein Blick nachdenklich wurde „Woher wissen die Monster denn, dass ich böse war? Und woher wissen sie welches Bett meins ist?“, fragte er neugierig.

Mycroft setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. Das war so typisch für seinen Bruder, immer alles hinterfragen. „Ich hab gute Kontakte, weißt du? Darunter ist sicher auch das ein oder andere Monster …“, erwiderte Mycroft nachdenklich. Er wandte den Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen anstarrte. „D…du wirst ihm doch nichts davon erzählen, o…oder?“ „Also gibst du zu, dass du meinen Aufsatz ruiniert hast?“ Chris setzte seinen Hundeblick auf, der bei Mycroft jedoch noch nie so wirklich funktioniert hatte, und gab mit weinerlicher Stimme zu: „Ja, ich hab die Cola verschüttet, aber es war ein Unfall!“

Mycroft seufzte. „Und warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, sondern versucht mich anzulügen“, verlangte er in einem sachlichen Tonfall zu wissen. Chris sah betreten auf seine Hände. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist“, gab er kleinlaut zu. Mycroft zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben. „Das hat ja wohl nicht so toll funktioniert“, erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Dazu kommt, dass du es anscheinend in Ordnung gefunden hättest, wenn Sherlock an deiner statt bestraft worden wäre?“ Obwohl es natürlich außer Frage stand, dass er, Mycroft Holmes, nicht herausgefunden hätte, dass sein jüngster Bruder der wahre Übeltäter war. Aber vielleicht konnte er dem Jüngeren so eine Lektion erteilen und ihm zeigen, dass es falsch war andere zu belügen, vor allem wenn es sich bei diesen anderen Personen um Menschen handelte, bei denen es fast unmöglich war sie zu hintergehen. Chris Hundeblick wandelte sich wieder in Entsetzen. „Nein!“, rief er laut aus. „Ich wollte nicht das Sherli bestraft wird.“ 

Mycroft schüttelte bloß den Kopf und erhob sich. „Du solltest deine Aktionen besser überdenken“, meinte er kühl. „Also verrätst du mich nicht an das Monster?“, fragte der Jüngere hoffnungsvoll. Mycroft blieb im Türrahmen stehen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen“, erwiderte er gelassen. „Immerhin muss ich deinetwegen acht Seiten neu schreiben.“ Mycroft verließ den Raum und ließ seinen jüngeren Bruder überfordert zurück.

 

***

 

Chris lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke des dunklen Zimmers.

_Knack._ Da war es schon wieder! Dieses komische Geräusch … Ob das das Monster war? Hatte Mikey ihn doch verraten?

_Knack_. Ängstlich zog der jüngste Holmes seine Decke weiter nach oben. Was sollte er denn jetzt nur tun? Er konnte unmöglich alleine in seinem Zimmer bleiben. Wenn es sich nämlich tatsächlich um das Monster handeln sollte, das da unter seinem Bett lauerte und dieses Knacken verursachte, würde es ihn fressen, weil er böse zu Mikey war und er wollte nicht gefressen werden. Er sollte sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen…

_Knack_. Chris schnappte sich seinen Plüschpinguin Waddle und seine Decke, die er sich fest um die Schultern wickelte, bevor er vorsichtig die Beine über den Bettrand schwang und seine Füße auf dem Boden abstellte. Den Pinguin fest an seine Brust gedrückt, flüsterte er diesem ein „Wir müssen jetzt ganz tapfer sein“, zu. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er langsam, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, zu Tür schlich, welche immer einen Spalt breit offen stand. Er zwängte sich durch die schmale Öffnung und huschte leise, seine Decke hinter sich her schleifend, den Flur entlang.

_Knack_. Der Kleine zuckte zusammen und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Das war das Monster! Es verfolgte ihn! Er atmete erneut tief durch. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich beschütze dich, außerdem will das Monster dich ja gar nicht fressen weil du nicht böse warst.“, flüsterte er Waddle leise zu und bewegte sich dann noch schneller als vorher auf die Tür am Ende des Gangs zu.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich gelassen hatte, ging er zu dem Bett in der Mitte des Raums und zupfte leicht an der Bettdecke. „Sherli?“. Nachdem er keine Reaktion bekam, rüttelte er an Sherlocks Schulter. Dieser gab ein genervtes Brummen von sich und drehte seinem Bruder den Rücken zu.

„Sherliiii“, versuchte Chris es dieses Mal enthusiastischer und rüttelte stärker an dessen Schulter. Als Antwort bekam er ein Knurren, bevor Sherlock die Augen öffnete und sich wieder zu dem Jüngeren herumdrehte. Er warf einen Blick auf den Wecker der auf seinem Nachttisch stand, bevor er genervt aufstöhnte und an den Störenfried gewandt murmelte: „Was is?“ „Ich kann nicht alleine in meinem Zimmer schlafen“, kam es aufgeregt von Chris, der seinen älteren Bruder aus großen Augen ansah. „Und warum nicht?“, wollte der, mittlerweile etwas wachere Sherlock wissen. „Da ist ein Monster unter meinem Bett“, antwortete der Jüngere verzweifelt.

Sherlock sah seinen Bruder an, als hätte er einen Totalschaden, bevor er sich im Bett aufsetzte und sich mit der Hand über die Augen wischte. „Es gibt keine Monster Chris“, erklärte er ruhig. „Doch!“, widersprach der Kleine heftig.  „Mikey kennt welche und denen hat er erzählt, dass ich böse war und ihn angelogen habe und außerdem habe ich es gehört, es war unter meinem Bett und hat darauf gewartet, dass ich einschlafe.“ Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen, war ja klar, dass Mycroft hinter so einer Aktion steckte. „Mycroft hat dich angelogen“, erwiderte er gelassen, doch Chris schüttelte heftige den Kopf. „Das würde Mikey niemals machen“, behauptete der Jüngere. Sherlock seufzte. Wie konnte sein kleiner Bruder nur so naiv und von Mycroft überzeugt sein?

„Ok und warum glaubst du, dass Mycroft dich niemals anlügen würde?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Chris sah den Älteren entrüstet an. „Das ist doch wohl vollkommen logisch“, behauptete er. „Mikey hat gesagt, dass man nicht lügen darf, weil das böse ist und einen sonst die Monster holen. Und Mikey ist nicht böse und außerdem hätten ihn doch schon längst die Monster geholt, wenn er lügen würde.“

Sherlock musterte seinen kleinen Bruder nachdenklich und überlegte, wie er ihm begreiflich machen konnte, dass seine kindliche Logik eben nicht _vollkommen logisch_ war. Nach einem erneuten Blick auf den Wecker verwarf er diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder, es war eindeutig zu spät, oder eben zu früh, um eine Diskussion über Monster, mit einem Vierjährigen zu führen. Vor allem, wenn Chris am Ende sowieso nicht wieder allein in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehren würde.

Sherlock seufzte erneut. „Wenn du mir sowieso nicht glaubst, dass da kein Monster unter deinem Bett ist, wieso bist du dann eigentlich hier?“, fragte er, obwohl das eigentlich vollkommen offensichtlich war. Prompt erhielt er eine Antwort, die auch fast so war wie er das erwartet hatte. „Dürfen Waddle und ich bei dir schlafen?“

Sherlock sah seinen Bruder entgeistert an, so langsam zweifelte er wirklich daran, dass das alles wirklich passierte und er nicht einfach wirres Zeug träumte. „Was zur Hölle ist ein Waddle?!?“ wollte er verwirrt wissen. „Mein Pinguin“, erwiderte Chris und hielt besagtes Plüschtier hoch. „Der heißt Waddle“. Der Ältere starrte seinen Bruder und das Plüschtier einen Moment fassungslos an, bevor er schnaubte und zur Seite rückte. „Meinetwegen könnt ihr hier bleiben“, gab er leicht genervt zur Antwort. „Aber wehe ihr lasst mich nicht schlafen.“ Chris kletterte mit seiner Decke und dem Pinguin ins Bett, bevor er Sherlock umarmte. „Danke Sherli, du bist der beste Bruder auf der ganzen Welt“, erklärte er strahlend.

 

***

 

Eines schönen Sonntagmorgens saß Mycroft in seinem Zimmer, las ein Buch und genoss die Ruhe. Diese wurde jedoch von einem lauten Poltern unterbrochen, welches ihn dazu veranlasste aufzusehen.

Was er sah, sorgte dafür, dass er verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Sherlock schleifte einen Staubsauger an seinem Zimmer vorbei, was auch das Poltern erklärte, da sein jüngerer Bruder diesen erst die Treppe hinauf tragen musste. Aber was zur Hölle wollte Sherlock mit einem Staubsauger? Er würde wohl kaum auf die Idee kommen sein Zimmer aufzuräumen … Obwohl das Mycrofts Meinung nach dringend nötig wäre. Der einzige Grund, den es, seiner Meinung nach, für diese Aktion geben konnte war, dass Sherlock irgendetwas angestellt hatte und jetzt versuchte die Spuren zu beseitigen.    

Dass kurz hinter dem Achtjährigen jedoch auch das jüngste der drei Geschwister grinsend an seiner Tür vorbeihüpfte, lies Mycroft stutzig werden, denn das passte nicht zu seiner Theorie. Was wieder die Frage aufwarf, was zur Hölle Sherlock mit einem Staubsauger wollte.

Der Älteste legte sein Buch beiseite und erhob sich, um seinen Brüdern nachzugehen. Als er sein Zimmer verließ, vernahm er die Geräusche des Staubsaugers, was ihn dazu veranlasste, diesen zu folgen. Sie führten ihn direkt in Chris‘ Zimmer. Dort bot sich ihm ein wahrlich seltsames Bild.

Sherlock war halb unters Bett gekrochen und schien dort irgendetwas aufzusaugen, während Chris daneben kniete und ihm erwartungsvoll dabei zusah. „Und, hast du es erwischt?“, wollte der Kleinste aufgeregt wissen, als Sherlock wieder unter dem Bett hervorkroch. Dieser nickte bedächtig „Ja, ich habe es erwischt.“ „WAS hast du erwischt?“, verlangte Mycroft zu wissen. Die beiden anderen drehten sich erschrocken zu ihm um. „Na, das Monster“, krähte der Vierjährige. „Wir haben es aufgesaugt, so wie die Geisterjäger aus dem Fernseher.“

Mycroft verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass …“, begann er, bevor Sherlock ihn abrupt unterbrach. „Chris? Geh doch schon mal nach unten, es gibt sicher gleich essen.“, meinte er gelassen zu dem Jüngsten. Dieser sah verwirrt zwischen seinen beiden Brüdern hin und her, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und sein Zimmer verließ.

Sherlock wandte sich nun Mycroft zu und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du mit deiner dämlichen Monstergeschichte angerichtet hast? Seit zwei Wochen hat Chris schon Angst in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen und ist deshalb jede Nacht bei mir, verdammt. Was wolltest du mit dieser bescheuerten Geschichte eigentlich bezwecken? Wolltest du unserem kleinen Bruder etwa Angst machen? War das dein Plan?“ „Ich wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Er sollte aufhören andere zu belügen.“, antwortete Mycroft kühl. Sherlock schnaubte. „Andere nicht belügen, dass ich nicht lache. Als ob das wirklich deine Sorge wäre, wo du doch selbst so gerne Gebrauch davon machst. Du hast doch bloß ein Problem damit, dass dich jemand belügt.“ „Du hast mich durchschaut kleiner Bruder.“, erwiderte Mycroft mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sherlock stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „Wie auch immer, wehe du erzählst im irgendwas à la man kann Monster nicht aufsaugen.“, bemerkte Sherlock trocken und verließ mit einem, „Ich habe Hunger, hoffentlich ist das Essen schon fertig.“, den Raum. Mycroft folgte ihm kurz darauf.

 

***

 

_Einige Jahre später_

 

Chris saß bei den Watsons auf dem Boden und spielte zusammen mit Rosie mit deren Plüschtieren. Da Sherlock mit John an einem Fall arbeitete und Mary aus war, war er zum Babysitten verdonnert worden. Es war ja nicht so, dass er das nicht gerne tat, aber warum durfte John an dem Fall arbeiten und er, eindeutig qualifizierter als John um Fälle zu lösen, musste auf dessen Tochter aufpassen. Das war unfair.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits nach acht war. „So meine Süße, so langsam wird es Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen.“, ließ er Rosie lächelnd wissen und legte den Plüschtiger, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, beiseite. Rosie sah ihn entsetzt an, „Nein!“, rief sie laut. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass sie sich weigern und versuchen würde ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie länger aufbleiben durfte, obwohl er natürlich immer schon sehr großzügig war was die Schlafenszeiten anging, aber dass sie ihn mit solchem Entsetzen ansah, verwirrte ihn.

„Hey was ist denn los? Warum willst du nicht schlafen gehen?“, wollte er von ihr wissen. Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Schlafen ist ok, aber nicht in meinem Bett.“ Chris legte die Stirn in Falten. „Und warum willst du nicht in dein Bett?“ „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“, erklärte Rosie ihm. Der Ältere setzte seinen Hundeblick auf, den er schon seit Kindheitstagen fast perfekt beherrschte und mit dem er bis jetzt bei allen Menschen, bis auf Mycroft, aber der zählte nicht, Erfolg gehabt hatte. „Ach komm schon, mir kannst du es doch erzählen, ich verrate es auch niemanden und vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen dein Problem zu lösen.“

Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihm in verschwörerischem Ton zuflüsterte: „Da ist ein Monster unter meinem Bett, das wartet darauf, dass ich einschlafe, damit es mich fressen kann.“ Chris sah sie überrascht an „Warum glaubst du, dass da ein Monster unter deinem Bett ist?“ „Na weil ich den William im Kindergarten geärgert habe und der hat mir dann erzählt, dass es Monster gibt, die böse Kinder fressen.“, erklärte die Fünfjährige vollkommen sachlich.

„Aber das ist doch alles gar kein Problem“, kam es lächelnd von dem Älteren. „Also glaubst du mir?“, fragte Rosie hoffnungsvoll. „Natürlich glaube ich dir. Wieso sollte ich dir nicht glauben?“ Ihm war selbstverständlich bewusst, dass Monster nicht existierten, aber wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, war es leichter den Kindern die Angst zu nehmen, wenn man sie in dem Glauben ließ, dass das Monster besiegt war, als wenn man versuchte ihnen zu erklären, dass diese Kreaturen nicht existierten, weil sie einem das eh nicht glaubten und sich dann bloß abgewiesen und nicht verstanden fühlten.

 „Naja, weil ich habe Mom und Dad auch schon von dem Monster erzählt, aber die haben mir nicht geglaubt und gesagt es gibt keine Monster.“, erläuterte sie ihm. Chris schnaubte. „Die haben doch keine Ahnung“, behauptete er. „Also werde ich von dem Monster gefressen, weil ich böse war?“, fragte die Kleine ängstlich. „Nein wirst du nicht“. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Und warum nicht?“, verlangte Rosie zu wissen.

„Weißt du“, begann der Ältere zu erzählen, „als ich so alt war wie du, wurde ich auch von so einem Monster bedroht, weil ich böse zu Mycroft war, aber zu meinem, und auch deinem, Glück, ist dein Onkel Sherlock ein hervorragender Monsterjäger.“ Die Jüngere sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Also kann Onkel Sherlock mir helfen?“ Chris nickte bedächtig. „Ja das kann er. Ganz sicher. Und dann brauchst du nie wieder Angst vor Monstern zu haben.“ „Toll“, strahlte Rosie ihn an. „Gut und bis dahin darfst du hier bei mir auf der Couch schlafen.“, erklärte Chris lächelnd und die Jüngere umarmte ihn lachend.

 

_Am nächsten Tag_

 

Sherlock saß gerade zusammen mit John und ausnahmsweise auch Mycroft in der 221B Baker Street und sie brüteten über einem Fall, als Rosie in den Raum gestürmt kam und direkt auf Sherlock zu rannte „Onkel Sherlock, Onkel Sherlock, du musst ein Monster für mich aufsaugen!“

Die drei Anwesenden sahen das kleine Mädchen verwirrt an. „Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst mal Schatz, wir haben dir doch schon mal erklärt, dass Monster nicht existieren. Und wie kommst du überhaupt darauf das Onkel Sherlock Monster aufsaugen kann?“, redete John auf seine Tochter ein. Die Kleine warf ihrem Vater einen überraschten Blick zu. „Doch, es gibt Monster und Onkel Sherlock ist ein Monsterjäger. Er hat auch das Monster unter Onkel Chris‘ Bett aufgesaugt.“, erklärte sie ihrem Vater.

„Also hat Onkel Chris dir erzählt, dass ich Monster jage?“, hakte Sherlock nach. Rosie nickte eifrig und von Richtung Tür kam ein „Ja hat er“. Damit richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf Chris, der grinsend am Türrahmen lehnte. Sherlock lächelte leicht, als er an die Monsterjagd zurückdachte. An Rosie gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Natürlich helfe ich dir dabei das Monster zu beseitigen.“ Das kleine Mädchen fiel ihm strahlend um den Hals.

Mycroft, der das ganze bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schweigend verfolgt hatte, begann zu lachen als er realisierte, dass er mit seiner Monstergeschichte von vor über 20 Jahren der Auslöser für all das war. Sherlock und Chris sahen überrascht zu dem Älteren, den man sonst fast nie lachen hörte und John saß auf der Couch, starrte die Brüder verwirrt an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

 

\--- Ende ---


End file.
